Ice Cream Sunday
by Ana-NotthePrincess
Summary: One Shot. Castle and his lovely wife sharing some ice cream in a Sunday night. An idea that came to me from a TV Commercial so no actual plot. Enjoy and Review.


**I honestly wrote this in like 10 minutes because the idea came to me from a TV commercial, so I'm sorry if you were waiting for a plot. **

* * *

- "Did you get the ice cream?" - Said an overly excited Beckett from the couch. It was Sunday night for everyone at the loft, and Kate had suddenly decided she wanted to have some ice cream from a restaurant she and Castle had visited s while ago.

- "Yes. Yes, I did. Hold on..." - Answered Castle while holding the two grocery bags in front of his face to show her.

- "Strawberry with chocolate chips?"

- Yes..." - He said and rolled his eyes at his wife's excitement at so late hours of the night.

- "From the little coffee shop we visited last week?" - She asked him once again and sat with her knees pushing down on the couch.

- "Yessss..." - He answered, and brought two bowls full of ice cream for both of them.

She thanked him with a high-pitched sound and a grin before continuing to drool with her eyes over the huge bowl of cream.

- "Yeah, I know. I'm the sweetest." - Castle said, observing the happiness he had brought to his lovely wife.

- "Stop staring at me, you goof. Eat it before it melts" - He smiled back and Kate watched him place the spoon in his mouth before his face showed an excruciating discomfort.

- "What's wrong?" - She asked him worried.

- "Hold... Old.." - Castle managed to utter through his mouth full of ice cream.

- "It's cold?" - Kate leaned back laughing and only locked eyes with him when he proceeded to swallow the cold piece of burning ice in his throat.

- "Kaaate. Not fair! It's cold!" - He winced in pain and brought his tongue out to take a quick look at the burned zone.

- "It's not cold. Don't be a baby." - She said in peals of laughter.

- "C'mere." - He put his tongue back in his mouth and grabbed her by the waist. "Babe, my tongue is cold, let me put it in your mouth."

Castle leaned over Kate, who was still laughing, and slowly licked her right cheek.

- "Castle NO!" - She screamed and started to squirm from under him. Castle grabbed the ice cream bowl from one of her hands, put it on the floor, and pressed her hands into the back of the couch. He took both of her hands with one of his' and pressed his fingers against one of her sides, making Kate squirm even more to dodge his wandering fingers.

- "This is for sending me out for ice cream at midnight." - He told her and stopped moving his fingers on her waist to grab her by the neck and stop her movements. Castle gently forced her to lock eyes with him before she arched her back and softly pressed her lips against his. As promised before, Castle introduced his tongue inside her mouth, which she took and tenderly bit.

- "Ouch!" - He flinched and stopped the kiss.

- "That's for not letting me eat my ice cream." - She told him and offered a wink afterwards, which he found adorable and made him move to place a kiss on her right cheek, wet from his earlier lick.

- "Is my baby going to enjoy his cold ice cream?" -He asked her and shook his body a bit to avoid any unconformity for her, but she placed a hand on his back and pushed him down again.

- "Who do you think sent you out for it, huh?" - She smiled, her breathing hard from their earlier tickle battle.

- "You do know I don't mind going out at any time for the two of you, right?" -He said, locking their eyes together to assure himself that she knew he was serious.

- "Of course I do" - She said and gave him a quick peck on his lips. - "Now, let me finish that ice cream."

Castle removed his body from her and gave her the cup back. Kate leaned back on the couch and crossed her legs in front of her because, to be honest, the comfortable positions in the book for a six months pregnant woman did not vary much. Castle rested his back against the leather couch and placed his head between the crook of her crossed legs, placing his hand at the bottom of his wife's middle-sized-belly.

- "Hey baby. This is daddy.." - He started saying without noticing the huge grin on Kate's face when she placed her first bite into the spoon with the ice cream. - "... And Mommy and I love you very much." - Castle continued, and started to rub small circles with the tip of his index finger in the belly. - "We love you so much that we stay up late so Mommy can give you some ice..."

-"Castle?" -Beckett said with a tone of anger in her voice.

- "What?"

- "This is not strawberry with chocolate chips."

* * *

**Support those who write for fun. Review? **

**Thank you. **


End file.
